


Once in a life time

by Slivia912



Category: Fairy Tail, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Winx Club
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slivia912/pseuds/Slivia912
Summary: A once in a life time adventure
Relationships: Musa/sting, Stella/Erik





	Once in a life time

A little girl, around the age of 10, with dark blue hair and was wearing almost nothing but worn-out fabric, had been running in the rain. Unknown what she was running away from, she finally stopped in front of a building. She wasn’t able to make out what anything was before collapsing on the floor.

Flash back

This girl was one of the many prisoners that was recruited to build the tower of heaven. She was locked up with 5 other kids around her age. This girl was named Musa, and her friends were Erik, Macbeth, Sorano, Sawyer and Richard. Musa was always the protective one in the group. She would help Macbeth when he had a hard time going to sleep. Defend Sawyer when he was getting pushed around. She was also taking the blame for them, which caused misfortune to fall onto her. When Musa can back, there would also always be new marks on her body. “Musa, you don’t have to keep doing this,” Sorano begged. “Yeah, you’re right, I have to but I want to. I couldn’t live with myself if any of them got hurt,” Musa told him. Days went on and Musa could feel her slowly drain. On one eventful day, she stumbles onto two clear quartz keys. They were different in shape but still the same. She didn’t know what they were connected to or what they got there but Musa felt like she was meant to find them. “When the time comes, we’ll be there to help you” two voices spoke. Then the keys disappeared shortly after.

Then about a month later when Erza had gathered all of the kids around. Musa happened somewhere else on the island. “Musa, it’s time to leave, this is our only opportunity to do so” a brown star told her. “Who are you?” She asked. “We’ll explain everything later, right now we have to go” the harpy said. “But my friends, what is going to happen to them?” Musa asked. There was silence between the both of them. A stream of tears started to flow down her face. “I can’t just leave them here” Musa protested. “We have to go,” the green humanoid bird said. Musa was picked up off the ground and was flown towards a different place. After a long and difficult ride, with Musa almost drowning on the way, the trio made it to a beach. Musa stayed by the ocean side and stared into the ocean as the sun went down.

“Musa, we can’t stay here for long. Anything could po-” the star warned. “Don’t talk to me! I was forced to abandon my friends! Just..just leave me alone” Musa got up and ran off. She took off into a random direction. She fell a couple of times and gained some new cuts on her arms and legs. Musa was now on the journey to find a safe to stay, so she kept walking. Since she wasn't sure on what was edible or not, Musa decided to skip out on that. She ended up fainting a few hours later from hunger, dehydration and exhaustion. The spirits of the two keys from earlier appeared to watch over her. “What are we going to do with her now? We can’t just leave her here nor stay here for too long” the star pointed out. The both of them end up finding a cave to stay for a while. Musa was taken care of for about 2 days before they were on the move again.

About 20 minutes into walking again, there was a snap in the distance. Musa turned around and saw something in the distance. She couldn't really make out what it was from where she was but it definitely was something huge. “Where are you going? We have to go this way” the star said. “I’ll be right back, just stay here” Musa said. She made her way through the trees, there was a creature stuck under a few tree branches. The back of its body was black with white spots along the wings and back; its front, head, and neck are bright red with branching, black lines throughout. It had a pointed, beak-like snout, bright blue eyes, a black, forward-curving horn over each eye, and a thin, antenna-like growth behind each eye.

A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. The creature's wings each had three spikes along the bottom edge near the body and five large, black claws on the tip. It had small, birdlike legs with gray talons. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backward. Its tail is similar in structure to its wings, including the five claws on the tip. Musa made her approach slowly towards the creature. It noticed quite quickly and roared at her. She tensed up a bit before moving forward again. “Hey, calm down. I’m only here to try and help you” Musa told him. He started growling as she approached closer. The harpy and star were close by in case something went wrong. Musa was able to get close enough to kneel down infront of him. “Are you hurt anywhere?” She asked. “It’s my wings, I can’t move them with these tree branches” he responded back. Musa looked back into the trees and stopped the other two. “If you two are just going to stand there, you might as well help out” Musa called out to them.

The both of them did what they were told, while Musa turned attention back to what was in front of her. “So what are you and how did you get here?” Musa asked. He didn’t respond back to her. “You can trust me, I’m not going to hurt you” she said. “How would I be able to? Are you just doing this to trick me” he questioned. “I wouldn’t be able to do it even if I wanted to,” Musa attempted. The creature looked at her before giving up. “I’m one of the four mysterious spirits that roam here. We are guardians of sacred scrolls of lost kingdoms that were destroyed and lost ago. I was in that cave not too far from here. I was in the process of escaping a group of people. They shot me down and restrained me down to the ground. They put the trees on me so that I wasn't able to go anywhere. After they got what they wanted out of me, they left.” He explained.

“Do you have a name that I can call you by? I’m Musa” Musa asked. “It’s Yveltal,” he said. He abruptly resorted back to a key in the center of the ground. It looked to be made out of obsidian and ruby when Musa picked it up. “So we did that for nothing then” the harpy said. “I don’t think that was that case for him. Lets just go, I don’t like the energy here” Musa said. She was right of course, there was something watching her in the shadows. It had started following her ever since she left the tower of heaven. Musa started to feel like something was growing near to her by the second until it became too much. “Who’s there?” Musa demanded. She looked around before moving on. There was another snap in the distance, which frightened Musa a bit. “Come on out, I’m not afraid to fight back”

Then it started to rain as the shadows emerged and got closer. “You know what, never mind” she nervously said. She took off in the direction she was heading in with the energy that she had. Luckily, she was near a town but the only problem was that it was late out.


End file.
